galaxywarsfandomcom-20200215-history
AT-5425
AT-5425 or "Jet" was in the Anti-Troopers for the Imperial Forces or "ATIF". Jet was one of the former clones who joined the ATIF after the disclosure of Cloning bases on the planet of Kamino and after Order 66 was issued. Jet was a veteran of the 427th Hawkbat Battalion,501st Legion and for disbanded squad Butch Squad . Training on Kamino Like all clones, Jet was born,bred and trained on the rainy planet of Kamino. He was trained by the ARC Troopers and the highly paid bounty hunters. Jet trained in all forms of combat, even the combat of riot control. Jet used these forms in his last training session ever. After he finished his training he joined the 427th Hawkbat Battalion. First Mission on Kashyyyk Teco was on the camp talking to ARC-8118. "Teco, You have a mission... Because you are new here you need to prove that you are capable to be a scout. I want you to travel to Kashyyyk, I heard of a Imperial Base there and you are going to find out. I will send you a experienced friend of mine... he will help you!" Blix said. "I will do my best, Sir!" Teco replied and nodded. Teco went to the Hangar were he was supposed to meet his fellow. When he arrived he saw Raven, the pilot. Teco shook hand and thought that this was his sidekick but that's when Blazer came. "I was assigned a mission to travel with a Scout named Teco, and that must be you..." Blazer said. ST-7370 was quiet for a moment, he had always dreamed of fighting together with Blazer on his side. "Yes, I'm Teco. It's a pleasure to meet you Sir!" Teco replied. "I'm not a Sir, I'm just Blazer... jump in!" Blazer said and jumped in to a Gunship that previously belonged to the Republic. Teco jumped in beside Blazer and Raven took place in the cockpit. "Are you guys ready to take off?" Raven asked. "We're ready!" Blazer said. Then the took off to Kashyyyk. Hide And Seek When they arrived to Kashyyyk it was all quiet. They only thing they could hear was sound from birds. Blazer, Teco and Raven ran into the forest, they needed to find the Imperial Base. "Teco, I want you to find the Rebellion base... There you can get speeders, we need them! And Bring help!" Blazer said. "Yes Sir!" Teco said and disappeared. Blazer and Raven continued the search for the base but still no sign of it. When they came to a river Blazer took off his helmet and reached for water. "OK, So far we have found nothing... What are we doing wrong?" Blazer asked. "I don't know, but we must continue looking" Raven replied. Just when they were about to leave a group of trooper surrounded them and hold them while two clone came forward. "Blazer... I thought you were better then this!" one of them said while he took off his helmet. He continued: "My name is Trix and this is my brother Jet. We belong to the Anti-Troopers for the Imperial Forces we're also called "ATIF". Blazer looked at Raven, he gave signs that they needed to get out of there. Raven felt the same and directly made drastic moves and killed the trooper that hold him, he picked up his blaster and killed the one that held Blazer. A short battle began and both Blazer and Raven came away successful. Trix and Jet was far away from done and hunted Blazer and Raven. Time went and it was getting darker. Both Blazer and Raven was hiding and Trix and Jet was still searching. "What are we going to do?" Raven asked. "We stay alive until Teco comes..." Blazer replied. "How do you know he's still alive? Maybe they killed him on the way?" Raven said. "It's a risk we must take, we got to trust the scout..." Blazer said and then they both left the place. A hide and seek game began and it continued on and on. The night turned morning and the sun was on it's way up. That meant they were more exposed. Blazer and Raven returned to the river for drinking and just in that time a shot from behind came and hit Raven in the back head. Blazer just saw how blood leaked in the river and then turned around and shoot. Unfortunately it was Jet, Trix brother. He fell to the ground and Blazer ran to him and pressed him on information. "where is the base? Tell me now!" Blazer said angrily. "I won't tell you anything... and when my brother will find out, he will...". And then Jet died in the arms of Blazer. He quickly ran down to Raven, but there was no point... he was dead. Fire Power "Our fire power shows how well we can do things this way. We have the best weapons in the army and we will have a great amount of what we love. It's what we do and it is the thing that we see around this time in the army. And it shows how far we can go, and how far we can get to do things for ourselves, and anyone else that makes sense for us to do." Imperial Base Found|| Death on Kashyyyk Blazer continued his journey alone and wasn't ending before he found the base. He was tired and hungry, and he was far away from the river now. Same time at the Rebellion base Teco had arrived as it was supposed. "My name is Teco, I'm working with the resistance force. I need back up and speeders, now!" Teco said. And out from no were came Rec. "I'm willing to help you! Let's go!" Rec said. They both jumped up on the speeders and drove to the Imperial Base, Rec knew where it was. When Teco and Rec arrived and didn't see a sign of troopers or Blazer and Raven they knew that something was wrong. They turned into the forest and looked for them. That's when Teco saw Blazer running with Anti-Troopers hunted him. Teco and Rec shoot many troopers and a battle began. Blazer ran toward Teco and was in last second jumping up on Teco's speeder. Then they drove away fast. The Anti-Trooper took their speeders and a hunting began. "GET THEM!!!" Blazer heard from behind. "We need to gain speed!" Blazer screams in the rush. "We can't go faster eh stupid machine... and where's Raven?" Teco screamed back. "He was killed by Jet, but I killed him... so we're even!" Blazer replied. They drove to the Rebellion base and then the rebels were all ready prepared. When they stopped Rec thanked for there help and said: "You guys can leave now, It's our fight now! Go!". Blazer nodded and they both left with the speeder and drove back to the Gunship. Blazer took place in the cockpit and Teco sat beside him. They helped each other with the ship so the came home safely. When they came back to the camp Blazer received a "Medal of Honour " and Teco was promoted to "High Senior Scout Trooper". Which made his happy. Category:Clones